1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a packaging cover which is wrapped around bristles and a base structure, of a cleaning apparatus, such as a broom, a brush, a mop or the like, to which the bristles are attached. The packaging cover is preferably constructed of plastic or paper sheet material on which an advertising or instructional message can be displayed.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional packaging covers for brooms, brushes, mops and the like typically have sealed opposing sides, an open top end and an open bottom end. With such conventional packaging covers, because the bristles normally diverge toward the free ends of the bunched bristles, the packaging cover is installed by inserting a handle of the utensil through the open top end and then through the open bottom end, until the top end is positioned at a desired location with respect to the bristles. With sealed or closed sides, a separated or open top end, and a separated or open base end, such conventional packaging covers are easily and undesirably displaced from the desired position.
To overcome the stability problems associated with conventional packaging covers discussed above, a packaging cover with sealed corner areas of the top end of the package was developed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,115 teaches such packaging cover. The opposing sides of such packaging cover are closed. Thus, such packaging cover is installed in a manner similar to the installation of other known packaging covers, as discussed above.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,178 discloses a paint brush wrapper. An envelope of substantially rectangular configuration has four edges forming two opposing sides, a top and a bottom. Both sheets of material of the envelope are sealed at the top and an adjacent side. At the side which is opposite the sealed side, both sheets of material are unsealed. Along a second edge of the envelope, both sheets are unsealed. A handle of a paint brush is first inserted into the side opening and then through the bottom opening, and the paint brush handle is moved further through the bottom opening until the bristles are enclosed between both sheets of material. A flap of one sheet of the material is used to close off the open side, once the paint brush is inserted within the envelope.
It is apparent that there is a need for a packaging cover which is relatively stable once installed, and which can be conveniently installed on cleaning apparatuses having various bundled shapes of the bristles. With the improved arrangement of bristles on modern cleaning apparatuses, it is necessary to have a packaging cover that can accommodate the various shapes and arrangements of bundled bristles.